


nikolai and the newbie

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: ? Maybe?, Bonding, Character Study, Fluff, GOD JSUT LET THEM BE FRIENDS, Gen, but only kind of, nikolai LITERALLY calls yuri his best man in the beginning of mw3 ffs, theyre so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: It's not every day that the loyalists get a new member, much less one who nobody can figure out. Yuri's an odd one.Nikolai finds him watching the sunset, and sits with him. Yuri certainly doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Yuri & Nikolai (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	nikolai and the newbie

**Author's Note:**

> give me more nikolai & yuri bonding or just fucking give me death, dude. the POTENTIAL of their friendship... bro. im gonna fuckin alive this tag all on my own if i have to. i love writing platonic relationships like this one. they deserve so much.
> 
> anyway, enjoy :)

Nikolai sits down at the newbie’s side, on the edge of a roof. The man’s a new recruit, fresh out of the hospital and whatever hell he went through. He doesn’t talk about it, no matter what angle you try to get at him from. Doesn’t talk about much of anything, really. Even the other Loyalists only know the bare minimum on the ex-Spetsnaz.

His name is Yuri. He doesn’t like talking to people, but will tell you how to do something if you don’t know, will answer your questions, and will speak when spoken to. He looks at whoever is speaking, but never really makes eye contact with you unless he has to. And when he does, it’s absurdly close to being something you could classify as unsettling. There’s something about the emptiness and exhaustion in his eyes, and the cold silver color certainly doesn’t help. Hell, he even looks annoyed in his  _ sleep, _ which is even more unnerving. 

But… he is patient, and he’s certainly hardworking, and he does weapon maintenance after every fight or skirmish, and at the end of every day, completely unprompted, which is something most of the others don’t like doing. And he at least  _ seems _ to enjoy reading, as you’ll likely find him sitting somewhere with a book if he doesn’t have something else to do. And if it’s raining and he doesn’t have a task to do, you’ll find him sitting on a windowsill, with a look on his face almost akin to contentment. Nobody really knows where he goes after doing weapon maintenance and checks until he returns to his sleeping quarters, or if it’s raining and you check the windowsills.

Today, though, for the first time, someone found him between that gap. It’s Nikolai.

Yuri looks as tired as ever, but Nikolai doesn’t try to prompt him into talking. They sit there in quiet silence for a while, if you discount the distant chatter of their allies and the noises of the place they’ve turned into a base around them.

“We sit around a lot.” Yuri says. It’s a matter of fact comment, an observation. Nikolai glances to him.

“Da. Can’t do much else, no intel.”

“No leads?” Yuri asks. Nikolai can’t help but feel an odd warmth. Yuri’s so dedicated to their cause, though a strange gut feeling in Nikolai’s stomach tells him that there’s something more personal in there. Something that makes Nikolai wonder what happened to land Yuri in the hospital.

“Eh, not usually. Sometimes Captain Price comes around and asks for a lift from me, or our help in fighting.” Nikolai explains. He watches Yuri, head full of questions he knows he shouldn’t ask. So he won’t, but he quietly watches Yuri nod and lift his head, staring out at the horizon. Nikolai does the same.

The sunset isn’t terribly spectacular, it’s mostly over at this point, but Nikolai silently sits there, watching it with Yuri for a period of time.

“Thank you, Nikolai.”

Nikolai glances over, looking at Yuri, and he finds that the ex-Spetsnaz is looking at him. For once, his face doesn’t look cold and emotionless, there’s almost… sadness in his eyes. A sort of genuine emotion the pilot didn’t expect.

“You don’t know it, and I won’t tell you how, perhaps not ever, but I do think you may have saved me.”

No response. Nikolai doesn’t know what one to give. Yuri’s eyes crinkle, ever so slightly. It’s the breath of a smile that Nikolai knows is a genuine one.

“Goodnight, comrade.”

Yuri leaves, and Nikolai lets him, watching him go quietly.

An almost-smile comes to his face, and he nods to himself.

Yeah. Yuri’s on their side for sure. No need to worry about betrayal from him.

He really does love when he can tell that.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at running-mazes. :>
> 
> i'd love to hear feedback or ideas from you !! thanks so much for reading!! :D <3


End file.
